New Girlfriend
by DaphneRaynard
Summary: 2nd seas. Buffy, Angelus, Spike, and Kristen all get (you guessed it!) new girlfriends.
1. Default Chapter

{Hello! This fic was written for two of my best friends, Danica and Kristen. Kristen is an Angel freak and Danica is obsessed with Spike. This fic gives both awesome men new and proper girlfriends. This is post 'I Only Have Eyes For You.' Slightly songy, but not songficish. That made no sense whatsoever. Thank you for thinking of reading this fic and Here Is NEW GIRLFRIEND!}  
  
SPIKE POV:  
  
  
  
Spike was lonely. All he ever thought of was that bloody slayer and her tight body. And with Angelus shagging his Dru, he had to think of some other bitch with a good ass. The slayer was the perfect candidate. The moans coming from the next room echoed throughout his head. He had to do something. A descent rough and tumble with the slayer would do. Not that she would do the real thing. She was too bloody pure for him to touch. He would see about that.  
  
  
  
ANGEL POV:  
  
  
  
This was getting boring now that Dru wasn't in love with Spike anymore. The only reason she was with him now, was for a bed warmer.  
  
"Dru, maybe we should stop. We aren't having any fun."  
  
"Oh, but the birds say we are."  
  
"The birds don't know shit. Come on let's get dressed and see what Roller Boy is up to."  
  
"Fine, but I am very cross with you. Spike doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"What the hell does that mean? Of course he loves you."  
  
"No, he loves someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Little mouths say for me to shut mine, and kiss yours."  
  
"Let's do what they say then." With that they resumed their false passion.  
  
  
  
BUFFY POV:  
  
  
  
"Xander, I'm really bored. I mean come on how can a shark be that big and not be a demon?"  
  
"Buffy, you just don't know how to end your job shift, do you? The movie Jaws isn't about demons, it's about the search for the truth that sharks are vicious animals. Understand?"  
  
"Oh, what I understand is that you still are trying to find as many ways to shove into my face the fact that my first boyfriend was a unrestrained demon."  
  
"Just trying to keep things in perspective."  
  
"Yeah, well, I have to patrol. Bye."  
  
"See yah, Buffster." Buffy walked slowly to the exit, not wanting to leave the security of his house. But she had to.  
  
As she stalked the graveyard for vamps, Buffy started singing.  
  
'It's been one of those days for a lot of days.  
  
Now I need a day where the world can take care of itself.;'  
  
"Oh, shit, how the hell could I forget the words of the one song that describes my life?"  
  
"Watch your language Love. You might seem impure."  
  
"Spike what the fuck do you want? And, as Angel has probably told you, I'm not a virgin."  
  
"Your are pure. What Angelus did with you wasn't something to take away your purity. Too…gentle. I could show you a real rough and tumble."  
  
"Why would I lower myself to you anyway?"  
  
"Because you know I could show you how to be bad."  
  
"Your point? And why are we talking about this instead of fighting?"  
  
"Because I'm not really feeling all the great."  
  
"If your so hurt, then why don't you run home to the insane bitch you call your girlfriend? Oh, I get it, she with Angel."  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
  
"That you date a hoe."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"How about you tell me why she isn't here with you being all hoeish with her player boyfriend?"  
  
"I thought we just covered that one."  
  
"We did, I just want to shove that in your face. Now if you don't mind, I have to go and visit my cousin."  
  
"Can I meet her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Danica, but we call her Dannie for short. You and her would get along great."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because she's my evil hell cousin."  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
"Bye." Buffy stalked off, wondering why she and Spike just had a decent conversation. When she got home, Dannie and Joyce were talking to some boy.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, you're home. I'd like you to meet Dannie's boyfriend, Charles."  
  
"Hello. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank-you. Could you tell me where I could find a Spike?" Charles was very British.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He is my brother."  
  
{HAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! I left you at such a cliffhanger. Bye for now.} 


	2. Author's Note

{This is just am explanation. I am currently working on a really long story and am hoping to finish it before I leave for New Hampshire on June 15th. So I probably won't be updating any of my stories before them. I will try as hard as possible to get up the next chapter of Dimension. I'm putting this on all my stories. So if you are a fan of all my stories, just look for the story called Season Seven. I'm writing my entirely own version of season 7. So I apologize for that and thank all of you for your support. ~Brittany} 


End file.
